parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
WildlifeTales
NatureRules1's TV series spoof of VeggieTales. Cast * Larry the Cucumber - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Bob the Tomato - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Junior Asparagus - Lion Cub (Panthera leo) * Archibald Asparagus - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Mr. Lunt - Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd - Raccoons (Procyon lotor) * Madame Blueberry - Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Petunia Rhubarb - Red Fox (Vulpes vuples) * Pa Grape - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Mr. Nezzer - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * The French Peas - Eastern Grey Squirrels (Sciurus carolinensis) * The Scallions - White Stork (Ciconia ciconia), Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) and Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * Laura Carrot - Snowshoe Hares (Lepus americanus) * Lenny Carrot - Snowshoe Hare Leveret (Lepus americanus) * Baby Lou - Snowshoe Hare Leveret (Lepus americanus) * Laura's Parents - Snowshoe Hares (Lepus americanus) * Dad and Mom Asparagus - Lions (Panthera leo) * Scooter - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Mabel and Penelope - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) and Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Phil Winkelstein - Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) * Annie the Onion - Plains Zebra Foal (Equus quagga) * Annie's Parents - Plains Zebras (Equus quagga) * Grandpa George - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Miss Achmetha - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Khalil - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Percy Pea - Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus) * Li'l Pea - Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus) * Archibald's Wife - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Grandma Gourd - Galapagos Tortoise (Geochelone nigra) * Tom Grape - Great Horned Owl Owlet (Bubo virginianus) * Charlie Pincher - Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) * The Peach - Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) * Don Gourdon - Black Rhinoceros Calf (Diceros bicornis) * Henry - Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) * Apollo Gourd - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Goliath - Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Ellen - White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * Art Bigotti - Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Libby Asparagus - Lion Cub (Panthera leo) * The Ducks - Mallard Ducklings (Anas platyrhynchos) * Buzz-Saw Louie - Moby (BrainPOP) * Nicky - Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Esther - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Hope - Mbuni (Struthio Camelus) * Bad Apple - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Rack, Shack and Benny (1995) #Dave and the Giant Elephant Seal (1996) #The Boy That Saved Christmas (1996) #LarryBoy! And the Lizard from Outer Space! (1997) #Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) #Madame Canada Lynx (1998) #LarryBoy and the Rumor Chicken (1999) #King George and the Ducky (2000) #Esther, The Cheetah Who Became Queen (2000) #Lyle the Kindly Lion Cub (2001) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) #A Duck's Tale (2004) #Hippo of the Opera (2004) #Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) #Minnesota Fox and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) #LarryBoy and the Bad Mountain Lion (2006) #Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) #Moe and the Big Exit (2007) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) #Bobcat Sawyer and Huckleberry Red Fox's Big River Rescue (2008) #Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) #Minnesota Fox and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Pistachio (2010) #Sweetpea Beauty (2010) #It's a Meaningful Life (2010) #'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) #Princess and the Pop Star (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #Robin Good and His Not-So Good Merry Men (2012) #The Penniless Princess (2012) #The League of Incredible Animals (2012) #The Little House That Stood (2013) #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Animals in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) #Stork Night Fever (2014) #Beauty and the Skunk (2014) #Noah's Ark (2015) Spinoffs *3-2-1 Nature! (2000-2003, 2007-2008) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *WildlifeTales in the House (2014-) Feature Films *Jonah: A WildlifeTales Movie (2002) *The Pirate Animals Who Don't Do Anything: A WildlifeTales Movie (2008) Merchandise Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:WildlifeTales